1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a uniform light guide mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Light guide mechanisms are used in various electronic devices such as computer devices or docking devices to indicate the operating status; for example, whether a hard drive is transmitting data or not and whether the wireless function is working right now or not. In FIG. 1, a base 11 of a conventional notebook is shown. The base 11 has a first light guide mechanism 12 and a second light guide mechanism 13 that indicate, for example, whether the AC power is plugged in or not, whether the wireless function is working right now or not and whether the hard drive is transmitting data or not.
The disadvantage of most conventional light guide mechanisms is that they have non-uniform light guides (i.e. an obvious bright spot is seen from outside the light guide mechanism). It is difficult to design a well lit guide mechanism in a small, short, thin electronic device. Another reason is that the light source is usually set directly behind the light guide. The traditional solution usually adopts a specific material such as partly acrylic and partly diffusion material to overcome the disadvantage; however, the forgoing methods would increase the cost.